Regresando
by fanieCullen
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Astoria viajan al pasado a su segundo año donde tendrán que descubrir el por que de su viaje e intentar cambiar lo negativo sin afectar su futuro. Como si fuera poco, no son los unicos que viajaran al pasado
1. El principio de todo

**Anden 9 ¾, 1 septiembre de 2019**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando una pequeña pelirroja de rostro decorado por pequeñas pequitas entró con sumo cuidado a la habitación para despertar a su padre con sutileza

_-Papá_! – gritó la pequeña brincando sobre un señor de cabello oscuro que mientras se giraba en la cama dejaba al descubierto una cicatriz bastante peculiar en la frente. El moreno abrió un ojo con dificultad y lo cerró de inmediato pues la luz que se colaba por la ventana lastimaba su retina. Una vez mas intentó repetir la acción logrando ver con mas claridad; el reloj apenas marcaba las 6 con cinco minutos de la mañana.

_-Lily, es muy temprano, aun podemos dormir un par de horas_ – murmuró tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Harry Potter no era de esos hombres que dormían hasta tarde, tener tres hijos demasiado inquietos se lo impedía, pero después de volver tan cansado de una misión la noche anterior, eso si merecía un par de horas mas de sueño. Su esposa no estaba a su lado, lo que significaba que de seguro ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando un desayuno digno de batallón, lo que significaba comida para cinco Potter Weasley

- _Pero papá! Recuerda que hoy es mi primer viaje a hogwarts! ¿Acaso quieres que pierda el tren?_ – preguntó la pequeña. Si su padre hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, la habría podido ver en el momento en el que hacía una pose idéntica a Ginny Weasley, ahora potter, y a Molly, con las manos en la cadera y una mirada que daba miedo a cualquiera.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el salvador del mundo mágico se sentara como si fuese impulsado por un resorte. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que su princesa iría a hogwarts ese mismo día? Se sintió realmente mal por ello, por su mente ya pasaban mil y un insultos que su hija jamás podría ó a la pelirroja una vez mas y la estrechó entre sus brazos. –_ Todo estará bien_ – aseguró mientras recordaba claramente como hacía una semana le había dado a sus hijos mayores una cantidad exorbitante para un par de niños, todo con tal de que cuidaran a su hermana. James y albus no necesitaban que les dijeran que debían cuidar a Lily, sin embargo, nadie desprecia una suma de dinero tan importante. Menos aun cuando puedes costear tantos artículos de broma.

_-Me estas asficciando_ – Susurró sin aire lily

- _Lo siento_ – se disculpó su padre soltando un poco su agarre.

-_iré a terminar de arreglar mis cosas_ – gritó la menor de los Potter mientras salía corriendo de los brazos de su padre.

Entre nostálgico y preocupado, Harry se sentó buscando sus pantuflas a tientas con los pies. ¿Qué haría sin su pequeña? Entró a la ducha y dejó el agua correr mientras tomaba la ropa que se pondría ese día. De solo pensar en que su pequeña estaría en Hogwarts, la piel se le erizaba. Y no es que estar en hogwarts era malo, todo lo contrario. Sus mejores años los había vivido ahí. Pero, después de todo, había pasado muchos peligros, maestros maniáticos, basiliscos , hombres lobo, dementores, torneos, guerras… cientos de cosas que la mayoría de la gente no podría llegar a si quiera imaginar. Aun que claro, también había tenido cosas maravillosas, había conseguido a los mejores amigos que podría haber deseado, tenía a el amor de su vida, y claro, una familia que lo amaba. Ademas, esas cosas solo le pasan a Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

Con ese pensamiento salió de la ducha, y mientras secaba su cuerpo con una toalla comprendió aquello que había pasado por alto minutos atrás.

Ginny cocinaba revoloteando por la cocina al ritmo de una vieja canción que tarareaba, lily ayudaba a poner la mesa coreando a su madre esperando que sus hermanos despertaran, cosa para lo cual no faltaba mas que unos minutos. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando el patriarca de la familia, llego corriendo por las escaleras, con la camisa a medio abrochar, con un calcetín e intentando abrocharse los pantalones

- _Es Potter_! – gritó señalando a la niña que de inmediato dio un respingo por la súbita interrupción

- _¿En serio?_ – preguntó su esposa fingiendo interés sin prestarle realmente la menor atención, ya estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de histeria de su marido – _Menos mal que te has dado cuenta, Y solo te tomó once años saberlo! Vas progresando amor_ – Sonrió burlona

- _No es divertido Ginny_ – gruñó Harry terminando de abotonar el pantalón –_ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

-_¿Que es un milagro que su cabello pueda peinarse?_ –

_-Ginevra, hablo en serio!_

-_ Lo siento amor, pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir_ – dijo Ginny con voz pasiba. Lily se dedicaba a servir jugo en los vasos, estaba acostumbrada igualmente a las extrañas platicas de sus padres

-_ A los Potter nos persiguen los problemas, mira a James, pasa mas tiempo en el bosque prohibido que en el colegio. Y Albus! El calamar gigante es la tercera vez que lo arrastra al lago_ – alegó. Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo fingiendo seriedad

- _Solo tú podrías creer esas escusas tan tontas que dan tus hijos para librarse de los problema_s -

-_ Pero es verdad!_ – dijo Albus, quien venía entrando a la cocina acompañado de James, ambos con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-_ Claro, y Ron y Hermione no peleaban en hogwarts_ – rodó los ojos la pelirroja mayor antes de volver a su tarea.

- _Lily, escuchame, alejate de los problemas, cuando escuches que hay un Trol suerlto en hogwarts… no vallas, cuando escuches voces de la nada, mandame una carta de inmediato_, - iba diciendo Harry mirando a su hija quien lo veía divertida –_ dado que Kingsley es ministro, dudo que valla preso, pero nunca se sabe_ – murmuró para si mismo

- _Harry James Potter!_ – gritó Ginny – _deja de darle tontos concejos a tu hija!_

-_ No son tontos! Si alguien me los hubiese dicho me habría ahorrado muchísimos problemas!_

Ginny rodo los ojos una vez mas mientras que continuaba escuchando los consejos absurdos que daba Harry a Lily. Así transcurrieron las siguientes horas mientras que la familia Potter terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para partir al anden 9 ¾ al cual llegaron con 10 minutos de anticipación.

-_ Y si Dean Thomas es profesor este año, no seas muy mala con él…_ - llegado a este punto Ginny no soportó mas y terminó jalando la oreja a Harry

-_ ¿Dean profesor?_ – preguntó

-_ Uno nunca sabe Ginn_ – se encogió de hombros Harry

Afortunadamente, Ron y Hermione venían hacía ellos con Rose y Hugo, la primera con una sonrisa y el segundo tan nervioso que incluso se veía verde. Se saludaron mientras que la mayoría de las personas los miraban, entre ellos una familia de rubios, especialmente un pequeño que salió corriendo en dirección hacia ellos

-_ Por que tan nervioso, hugo?_ – preguntó Harry

- _No quiero estar en Slytherin_ – susurró pero aun así james alcanzó a escucharlo

- _Por favor, hugo, si Albus quedó en Gryffindor, que era el que mas pinta de serpiente tenía, obvio tu también quedarás ahí._

- _James!_ – le riñó su madre

- _Los Potter y su afición por gryffindor_ – el regaño de Ginny se quedó perdido por las palabras de Malfoy

-_ Vamos Draco, te sientes orgulloso de saber que tienes un león en la familia_ – bromeó Harry. Pues si, Scorpius había terminado en gryffirnor, y al ser el mejor amigo de Rose y Albus, los Potter, Weasley y Malfoy terminaron haciendo las pases, principalmente Harry y Draco, pues Ron aun no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Y eso mismo notó Albus

- _Tio Ron, aun no entiendo por que miras con tan mala cara a los Malfoy_ – dijo haciéndose notar –_ Todos sabemos que a Scorp no le gusta Rose, que es a lo que tendrías miedo_ – todos rieron por las ocurrencias del ojiverde – _Es obvio que esta enamorado de Lily!_ – sonrió orgulloso de dejar a su amigo al descubierto. Lily y Scorpius adquirieron un tono tan rojo con el cabello de ella, y de inmediato todos se encontraban riendo menos los padres de estos dos, sin embargo Ginny y Astoria se encontraban encantadas con la idea.

- _¡¿Que?_ – gritaron el moreno y el rubio confundiéndose con el pito del tren

-_ Wow que rápido pasa el tiempo, adiós_! – dijo Scorp nervioso antes de salir corriendo con dirección al vagón que había apartado con sus amigos y ellos salieron detrás de él, excepto lily quien abrazó a su padre y susurró un pequeño –_ te quier_o – a Harry.

El tren partía perdiéndose en el horizonte y Harry veía a tres de sus cinco tesoros (si, por que a Ted lo consideraba uno de ellos) partir hacía Hogwarts.

_-ya hueles a suegro, Harry_ –

Como siempre, el momento sentimental se vio arruinado por nada mas ni nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

- _Calla Ronald_ – le regañó hermione

-_ Pero si no tiene nada de malo! Yo digo que lily y Scorpius harían una bella pareja_ – comentó sonriente la señora Potter

- _La primera Malfoy pelirroja en generaciones!_ – sonrió Astoria.

-_ Estan locas, locas de remate_ – Aseguró Draco a quien no le gustaba mucho la idea

- _Mi princesa no está en edad de novios, y no lo estará hasta dentro de quince o veinte años_ – dijo molesto Harry.

Ninguno de ellos seis se percató de que el anden comenzaba a quedarse vacio, solo ellos seis o otros dos tipos bastante alejados de ellos.

_-Es hora_ – dijo el mas alto.

Ambos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron directo al grupo de adultos que charlaban. Sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que se perdieron de vista por completo

**Hogwarts, 1 Septiembre de 1992**

Los seis adultos mantenían una conversación hasta que desaparecieron, y de un momento a otro Harry y Ron se encontraban recibiendo un regaño de la profesora McGonagall

-_ ¿Y por qué no enviaron una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que __tiene alguna lechuza_- dijo molesta

Los dos amigos no entendían que ocurría, se giraron para verse y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que parecían tener doce años. Sin que tuvieran tiempo de contestar a la interrogante de la profesora McGonagall, la puerta del despacho que al parecer era de Snape en su época de profesor, se abrió dejando ante ellos a una persona que jamás pensaron volver al ver.

_-Profesor Dumbledore_ – susurró Harry con los ojos cristalinos

Hola! es mi primer fic de Harry Potter! una idea loca que vino a mi cabeza hace unas horas y de inmediato comencé a escribir :) espero que me deren sus reviews para así saber si les gusta o no y seguir escribiendo :)

besos :)


	2. 27 años atras

_**Hogwarts, 1 Septiembre de 1992**_

_Los seis adultos mantenían una conversación hasta que desaparecieron, y de un momento a otro Harry y Ron se encontraban recibiendo un regaño de la profesora McGonagall_

_- ¿Y por qué no enviaron una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tiene alguna lechuza- dijo molesta_

_Los dos amigos no entendían que ocurría, se giraron para verse y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que parecían tener doce años. Sin que tuvieran tiempo de contestar a la interrogante de la profesora McGonagall, la puerta del despacho que al parecer era de Snape en su época de profesor, se abrió dejando ante ellos a una persona que jamás pensaron volver al ver._

_-Profesor Dumbledore - susurró Harry con los ojos cristalinos_

La alegría de Harry al ver a Dumbledore le impidió notar la mirada de decepción que este le dirigía. Severidad y enojo se podría notar fácilmente en los ojos del profesor, y el azabache se hundió en su silla al notarlo. Ron no estaba mucho mejor que él, no todos los días vuelves a los doce años y tu profesor favorito, tu mentor, te mira como si fueses un mortifago.

-_Lo que han hecho es muy grave_ - dijo el profesor con voz enronquecida pero clara. Despues de tantos años a Harry le dolía escucharlo hablarle así. - _Escribiré esta noche a sus familas_ - Aquello desconcertó a los dos chicos, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-_Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad…._ - aquel sermón Harry lo recordaba a la perfección, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa por comprender todo… al menos a medias, sin embargo, Ron parecía tan perdido como Snape en una fiesta organizada por los Merodeadores

_-Ron! Estamos en nuestro segundo año!_ - gritó Harry llamando la atención de los presentes y por un momento una sombra de comprensión apareció en la cara del pelirrojo.

-_Y el ultimo _- Declaró Snape arrastrando las palabras tal y como Malfoy solía hacerlo.

_-Nadie será expulsado, Severus_ - aun que aquello no sorprendió a los dos amigos, si fue una gran sorpresa para el profesor -_ Mas sin embargo, debo advertirles que, si vuelven a hacer algo de esa naturaleza me veré en la penosa necesidad de expulsarlos _- miró a través de sus lentes al pelinegro y él de inmediato abrió su mente mostrándole sus pensamientos -_ Si nos disculpan, me gustaría hablar a solas con el Joven Potter y el Joven Weasley _- en la mirada de el profesor había una chispa de sorpresa y fascinación que Harry pocas veces había podido ver.

Minerva se mostró interesada pero lo disimulo con una mueca de enojo, no le parecía nada bien lo que sus alumnos habían hecho, y el descontar puntos a Gryffindor no le hacia nada de gracia. - _La ceremonia ha concluido, su hermana está en Gryffindor señor Weasley_ -

-_Que novedad_ - dijo sin interés el pelirrojo lo cual molestó mas a la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa de orgullo, claro que su esposa estaría en Gryffindor! Era la mujer mas valiente que conocía, obviamente después de su madre.

_-Despues hablaremos de su castigo _- sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea recta mientras caminaba detrás del profesor de pociones que no se encontraba de mejor humor que ella.

Al quedarse solo los dos aurores y el director, Harry no resistió su impulso y corrió a abrazar a aquel que había sido como un abuelo para él. No quería llorar, el era un hombre de familia que tenía que permanecer fuerte para su esposa e hijos. Pero al diablo! Aquí parecía ser aun un niño, su esposa no estaba y sus hijos se encontraban en otro tiempo, un par de lagrimas escaparon por los ojos del moreno mientras el anciano director lo miraba sorprendido

-_Me alegra saber que me has extrañado estas vacaciones, Harry _- comentó con un humor

-_No tiene ni una idea_ - Murmuró separándose de él y limpiándose las lagrimas recomponiéndose de la pequeña escena sentimental, no podía permitirse algo así una vez mas.

-_ahora bien, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme que es eso que he visto en tu mente?_ - preguntó -_ pues segun he visto se trata de ustedes, claro, mucho mas crecidos, si no fuera por la señorita Weasley y Granger juraría que se trataba de James Potter y Lucius Malfoy -_ aseguró pues el morocho le había mostrado parte de sus recuerdos de minutos atras

-_Profesor, no se como hemos terminado aquí. Se que parecerá extraño, y de seguro intentará mandarme a la enfermería o a san Mungo por lo que voy a decirle, la verdad es que ni siquiera se si es verdad pero…_

-_Por merlin Harry, dilo de una vez, viajamos al pasado_ - dijo Ron confundido por la explicación de su amigo

-_Eh…. Si eso que dijo Ron_ - murmuró. ¿Dónde había quedado el Harry que tomaba el liderazgo? Nadie se imaginaría que aquel que parecía tener doce años con rostro nervioso era el jefe del cuartel de aurores.

-_Algo bastante curioso he improbable, mas sin embargo, no imposible_ - la voz del profesor sonaba enigmática, tal y como solía serlo la mayoría del tiempo - _¿de que año vienen exactamente?_

- _Primero de Septiembre de 2019_, -

-_Eso sería 27 años en el futuro_ - calculó inmediatamente el director

_-Así es profesor, pero lo mas importante es que nosotros no nos encontrábamos solos, como bien habrá podido observar, Ginny, Hermione, Draco y Astoria estaban con nosotros. ¿Cree que ellos podrían estar aquí también?_

-_No lo se Harry, pero lo mejor será verificarlo, pero antes que nada, ambos deben de saber lo importante que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, cualquier cambio podría generar catástrofes en el futuro _- explicó el anciano y Harry hizo una mueca al igual que Ronald. Había cosas que ambos deseaban cambiar. Despues decidirían que hacer.

-_Claro profesor_ - respondieron ambos cerrando su mente.

-_Bien, ahora acompáñenme _- indicó. Salieron de las mazmorras que era donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape y subieron hasta el gran comedor donde todos se giraron para ver a quienes entraban por las grandes puertas. Por supuesto, el rumor de que los dos Gryffindor habían llegado volando en un coche hasta hogwarts, se había expandido por todo el colegio y les miraban inquisitoriamente. -_ Silencio por favor _- dijo el profesor haciendo que los murmullos cesaran por completo - _necesito que vengan conmigo algunos alumnos, cuando los nombre se pondrán de pie; Señorita Weasley_ - una pequeña pelirroja se puso de pie en la mesa de gryffindor - _Señorita Granger, Señorita Greengrass, Joven Malfoy_ - los aludidos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta donde el director se encontraba en absoluto silencio, por otro lado, el resto de los alumnos los miraba como si sintieran lastima por ellos. - _pueden continuar con el banquete_ - Dumbledore salió del lugar y con el los seis chicos cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Caminaron en silencio recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry no podía evitar notar las diferencias que había en ese momento a las de despues de la batalla, el castillo había quedado practicamente igual, pero eran pequeños detalles los que lo diferenciaban. Era bueno caminar una vez mas por ese lugar, sin embargo, las condiciones no eran las mejores.

¿Qué pasaría con sus hijos? ¿Qué pasaría con el mundo mágico? Ellos no habían llegado ahí solo por que sí, y lo mas importante, ¿los que estaban con él venían del futuro igualmente? No podían hablar hasta llegar a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, había uno que otro alumno que paseaba por los pasillos pues el banquete estaba por terminar y algunos habían salido antes. Lo mejor era mantener todo esto en secreto.

-_Caramelos de limón _- la voz del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraban frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. Subieron las escaleras de caracol hasta entrar a aquel lugar que el conocía tanto como la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si practivamente vivía en ese despacho? En su época de estudiante por ir a cada momento con Dumbledore, y años despues, por que McGonagall lo citaba al menos una vez por semana para decirle que James había hecho explotar un caldero de Slytherin, o que Albus había vuelto verde el cabello de algún profesor, incluso que Teddy había volado en la escoba dentro del castillo, la idea era que siempre terminaba en la dirección.

La puerta del despacho se cerró y Ginny corrió a los brazos de Harry con lo cual le volvió el alma al cuerpo al chico de ojos verdes - _Pensé que no estabas aquí_ -susurró en el oído del chico.

_-lo mismo pensé yo, ¿son todos ustedes?_ - preguntó separándose de la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarla

_-No, Harry , ahora soy Neville_ - comentó mordazmente Draco

-_Draco ahora no es tiempo para bromas_ - reprendió Astoria

-_¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo llegamos aquí?_

_-No Hermione, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado_ - respondió ron abrazando a la castaña

-_Tenemos que regresar, no podemos quedarnos aquí_- alegó Harry

-_Tu solo no quieres dejar a lily con Scorpius_- se burló Ron

-_Por dios Ronald! Estamos en el pasado, atrapados en nuestros cuerpos a los doce y tu solo piensas en molestar a Harry con eso!_ - riñó enojada hermione

_-Hermione tiene razón, lo primordial es encontrar la forma de volver, ¿usted tiene alguna idea profesor?_

-_Me temo que no, Señor Malfoy, sin embargo, investigaré tanto como me sea posible. Por el momento tendrán que quedarse aquí_

-_¿Tendremos que ir a clases?_- preguntó Ron con fastidio

_-Ronald! Es segundo años! ¿Acaso crees que tendras que esforzarte en algo?_ -

La explicación de Hermione hizo que Ginny gimiera audiblemente y Harry la abrazara con gesto sobreprotector - No! - gritó sorprendiendo al director

-¿_Que ocurre?_ - pregunto Astoria preocupada

_-La cámara de los secretos_ - dijo Draco comprendiendo todo.

Hola! el segundo capi listo :) gracias por las lecturas, porfis dejen sus reviews sobre si les gusta o no la historia :D


	3. Empezando y ya hay problemas

-_¿Tendremos que ir a clases?_- preguntó Ron con fastidio

_-Ronald! Es segundo años! ¿Acaso crees que tendras que esforzarte en algo?_ -

La explicación de Hermione hizo que Ginny gimiera audiblemente y Harry la abrazara con gesto sobreprotector - No! - gritó sorprendiendo al director

-¿_Que ocurre?_ - pregunto Astoria preocupada

_-La cámara de los secretos_ - dijo Draco comprendiendo todo.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para todos los presentes, cada uno por un motivo distinto, Ginny jamás pensó tener que pasar por eso de nuevo, Harry por otro lado, no tenía ni la menor intención de hacer que Ginny pasara por eso una vez más. Aun despues de casados duró bastante tiempo para superar por completo aquellos recuerdos. El ser poseída a los once años no es algo que pueda superarse fácilmente. Dumbledore se encontraba completamente perdido,

_-¿La cámara de los secretos? ¿Que ocurre con ella?_ – preguntó preocupado

Hacía cincuenta años que no hablaban de ella, recordaba claramente como era que había buscado por todos esos años la entrada a la cámara que Salazar Slytherin había hecho antes de partir del colegio, y aun así no la había encontrado. ¿Cómo era que unos niños la habían descubierto? Por que si bien, ahora eran adultos en el cuerpo de niños, eso había pasado en su segundo año, por lo tanto tenían doce años. Una catástrofe se había desatado hacía cincuenta años, y él sabía quien había abierto la cámara en ese entonces, por lo tanto, la persona que lo hiciese este año estaría relacionada con aquel muchacho que entonces era llamado Tom Riddle.

-_La cámara de los secretos será abierta este año, profesor _– informó Harry aun abrazando a su esposa _– Se que nos ha pedido que no cambiemos los hechos, sin embargo, no permitiré que la historia se repita, Ginny no va a volver a pasar por eso dos veces._

_- Temo que no comprendo Harry_ –

Aquello le pareció increíble a Potter pues estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien no comprendiera las cosas en presencia de Dumbledore, pero ahora era el quien tenía las respuestas y el profesor las interrogantes. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza decirle ''todo a su tiempo'' tal y como el director lo haría, pero se trataba de Ginny de quien hablaban, no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

-_La historia cambiará profesor, la pregunta es, ¿que tanto cambiará si Voldemort es destruido antes de tiempo? _

-_El volverá_ – no era una pregunta, despues de las palabras del chico de cicatriz al anciano no le quedaba duda de que sus peores temores eran confirmados, Tom Riddle volvería a sembrar el pánico en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, aquello también significaba que sería derrotado, y estaba seguro de que fue gracias al niño que se encontraba frente a él, pues ahora tenía una familia al igual que todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-_Así es, en mi cuarto año, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, debemos de terminar con los horrocruxes antes de que se haga mas fuerte_ – dijo decidido

-_Creo que no has entendido Harry, la destrucción de Tom antes de tiempo significaría una guerra donde estaríamos menos preparados, mayores bajas de las que imagino habrán tenido. Es esencial que las cosas sigan su curso. _

-_Usted esta loco si piensa que dejaré a mi hermanita bajar ahí una vez mas! _– gritó Ron fuera de sí, ya había perdido a un hermano, no perdería uno mas. Aun asi, Dumbledore continuo tan paciente como siempre

-_Tomaremos las medidas necesarias para que se sufra el menor daño posible. Deben comprender que si cambian algo, por mas minimo que sea, su futuro cambiara, quizá sus hijos no nazcan_. – confesó el profesor

-_No! _– gritó Ginny limpiando sus lagrimas. Aquello fue el detonante para que la leona que había en ella resurgiera una vez mas – _No me importa lo que tenga que pasar con tal de tener a mis hijos, pude hacerlo una vez y salir bien librada de ello, podré otra vez _– aseguró – _sabré controlarme, no me hará daño como antes._

Harry había permanecido callado con una mueca en el rostro. Las cosas no eran como años atrás que solamente tenía que pensar en él, de ahora en adelante sus actos afectarían a su esposa e hijos, además de sus amigos y sobrinos. No se podía permitir fallar. Pero aun así, el tener que elegir entre ver a el amor de su vida sufrir, o tener a sus hijos, lo ponía en una situación que lo desgarraba por completo.

-Yo… tendremos que pensar las cosas… por ahora, debes alejarte de el diario – dijo a Ginny cuando salió de su trance rompiendo el abrupto silencio que había reinado en la sala.

-_lo mejor será que se retiren a sus habitaciones, deberán guardar un perfil bajo_ – los estudió por un par de minutos, se trataba de los Weasley, el niño que vivio, Malfoy-soy-genial-por-ser-sangre-pura, Hermione-lo-se-todo… y Astoria, ella si mantendría un perfil bajo – _mejor eviten un perfil bajo… sean ustedes mismos. _

Salieron del despacho prometiéndole al profesor reunirse una vez cada dos semanas para hablar sobre los cambios que había respecto a lo que ellos vivieron y lo que vivirían. Caminaban por los pasillos de regreso mirando todo con nostalgia, cada quien abrazado de su pareja en sus propios pensamientos.

Doblando la esquina en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle e inmediatamente las parejas se separaron fingiendo indiferencia unos a otros

-Draco te estuvimos buscando desde hace rato, ¿que haces con ellos?- preguntó confundido Crabbe

La actitud de Draco de inmediato se volvió altanera y orgullosa, tal como era en sus días del colegio. Con una pose arrogante y superior miró a Ron, Harry, hermione y Ginny – Le mostraba a Greengrass con quien debe evitar estar, que mejor ejemplo que los pobretones, el cara rajada y la sangre sucia – siseó con burla

Harry estaba que moría de la risa internamente, al igual que los demás, era muy divertido ver a Draco hablando así despues de que el ayudara a Hermione con su campaña de igualdad entre los nacidos muggle y ''sangre pura'', con Harry se llevaba de las mil maravillas al igual que con Ginny. Sin embargo, no todos pensaban lo mismo. De un momento a otro Malfoy tenía a Ron sobre de él golpeándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello – Retractate malfoy! – sin embargo no lo dejaba si quiera hablar – eres un estúpido, traicionero! Te dejé comer en mi mesa! – gritaba molesto hasta que Hermione los separó por medio de un hechizo haciendo que cada uno saliera volando a un extremo distinto del pasillo.

-_Que mierda te pasa?_ – le gritó el rubio limpiándose la sangre del labio

_- desmaius_ – gritó ginny apuntando a los gordos Slytherin que miraban todo sorprendidos.

-_Tu empezaste!_ – contraatacó Ronald

-_Eran Crabbe y Goyle! Tenía que fingir frente a ellos idiota_ – rodó los ojos mientras que ron se enrojecía completamente avergonzado

-_ehh… si, tienes razón, lo siento_ – murmuró tan bajo que apenas se escucho

-_dilo bien Ron_! – exigió hermione

-_Lo siento, ok_? – dijo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-_ahora tendremos que borrarles la memoria, tu eres la experta en eso Hermione_

-_todo yo_ – rodó los ojos la aludida al escuchar a Harry y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los desmayados Crabbe y Goyle – _obliviate…. Listo! Ahora solo espera a que nos vallamos y los reanimas, ¿Qué les dirás?_

_-Son demasiado idiotas, se creerán incluso que se han quedado dormidos aquí mismo –_le restó importancia el rubio

-_ahora debemos irnos, no quiero estar castigada_

-_por merlin Hermione! Ya te soportamos siendo mandona siete años en la escuela, no nos hagas pasar por lo mismo._

Harry y Ginny se miraron mientras suspiraban, tendrían que aguantar las peleas de Ron y Hermione a cada momento por culpa de una tensión sexual que se volvía a generar entre ellos. (cosa que Ginny había deducido desde que estaba en quinto año).

Despues de un par de palabras de despedida, los cuatro Gryffindor dejaron solos al matrimonio Malfoy mientras que caminaban hasta el séptimo piso para entrar a la sala común de su casa y así descansar de todo lo que habían vivido en ese día.

_-¿Palabra?_ – preguntó amablemente el retrato de la dama gorda al cuarteto haciendo que todos miraran a Harry como si el supiese la respuesta aun que obviamente no lo sabía, sin embargo, Hermione si.

_-Mandragora_ – dijo con total seguridad y ante el asombro de los tres restantes el cuadro les dejó pasar. Una vez dentro, se miraron entre si y despues a la castaña pidiendo una explicación – _no lo se_, - respondió sinceramente – _solo recordé cuando los encontré a ustedes dos_ – señalo a Harry y a Ron – _pidiéndome la contraseña para entrar_.

-_Esta vez no hay fiesta_ – observó el pelirrojo por decir algo

-Y _es mejor así, no debemos llamar mucho la atención, al menos no mas de lo normal_

En ese momento el retrato se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a los gemelos Weasley, sin pensarlo ni un momento Ginny corrió para abrazar a Fred quien la miró sorprendido – Ginny _se que no puedes vivir sin mi, pero me estas asfixiando_ – decía el gemelo que en la época de los viajeros estaba muerto _– ¿que le has hecho ronnie?_ – preguntó ceñudo a su hermano menor

-_Yo no he hecho nada!_ – aseguró recomponiéndose del impacto de ver a su hermano, el debía de actuar mejor que Ginny

Los gemelos miraron a la habitación que estaba prácticamente vacía excepto por ellos seis y de inmediato comprendieron el por que de las acciones de ginny… al menos según ellos.

_-Oh! Todo esto se debe_ –

-_A que Harry está aquí!_ – sonrío George completando la frase de su gemelo mientras que Ginny los miraba confundida hasta que cayó en cuenta de que por esos años ella se moría de la vergüenza en la presencia de Harry – pero dinos hermanita

_-¿por que ya no te pones roja al verlo?-_

Harry sentía ese extraño sentimiento de _Deja Vu _al escuchar a los gemelos terminar uno la frase de él otro, a veces podía ser increíblemente fastidioso, pero despues de tantos años incluso era divertido escucharles. Por otro lado, Hermione rogaba a Merlín que Ginny se sonrojara, pues si no notarían algo extraño. Afortunadamente los rezos a Merlin dieron frutos pues el rostro de la pelirroja se confundía con su cabello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-_Nosotros_

_-Nos vamos_

_-tenemos mil y un _

_-bromas que planear_

Los dos pelirrojos mayores se perdieron por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos y los cuatro viajeros en el tiempo sacaron el aire que llevaban guardado desde que los gemelos habían entrado.

-_Creí que jamás te sonrojarías_ – confesó Hermione

_-¿Como lo hiciste?_ – preguntó ron mientras se sentaban en parejas en los sillones y Harry le pasaba la mano por los hombros a la pelirroja.

- _Fue fácil, solo tuve que pensar en aquella vez que Harry y yo estábamos haciéndolo en su oficina y tu casi nos descubres_ – comentó su hermana como si estuviese hablando del clima. Ahora era el turno de Harry de ponerse rojo.

_-¿Que? En la oficina? Potter te he prohibido que toques a mi hermana!_ –

_-¿y como piensas que nacieron James, Lily y Albus? ¿los trajeron los aliens? Esta bien que sea un poco extraños pero no es para tanto_-

-_En realidad Harry, no serían los aliens, sino la cigüeña_ – comentó Hermione

-_Mis hijos no son extraños Potter! _

_-Oh cariño, tu sabes lo que quiero decir-_ se disculpó Harry – _Lily es la mas normal de ellos_

A Ginny no le quedó mas remedio que aceptarlo, sus hijos no eran las personas mas normales del mundo, incluso en el mundo mágico eran algo extraños – _Es el gen Potter_ – se encogió de hombros haciendo reir a Hermione mientras Harry se acomodaba lejos de ella enojado. Mientras que la castaña reía, logró ver su reflejo en una de las ventanas y casi le da un ataque al ver su rostro. Su cabello se encontraba completamente enmarañado y sus dientes eran mas grandes de lo normal.

_-Tengo que comenzar a hacer la poción alisadora, además de que me urge arreglar mis dientes_ – dijo dejando de reirse

-Por supuesto que no amor! – aseguró ron

-¿En serio? – preguntó la castaña. ''ron de verdad me ama si piensa que me veo bonita así'' pensó

-Claro! ¡Imagina que los chicos se empiecen a fijar en ti desde ahora!

-Ronald Weasley eres un idiota! Quieres decir que me veo fea?

En ese momento Ron supo que había entrado en un terreno peligroso, estaba hasta el cuello de barro y el lo sabía a la perfección

-_Bueno amor, no estas en tus mejores años._. – intentó arreglar lo inarreglable

-_Vas a dormir en el sofá el dia de hoy Ronald_ –

-_en realidad dormiré en mi cama del dormitorio de los chicos_ –

Pero Ron Jamás debió de decir aquello pues, ante la atenta mirada de Harry y Ginny, Ron terminó en el suelo petrificado y con el cabello rosado.

-_Ahora, si me disculpan, buenas noches_ – y despues de decir eso, Hermione subió las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de las niñas de segundo grado.


End file.
